greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Anderson
Sam Anderson played Michael Whitman in the season five Grey's Anatomy episode Before and After. He also played Elliot in the season two Station 19 episode The Dark Night. Career Filmography *''Song of Back and Neck'' (2018) *''Maybe Someday'' (2017) *''Ouija: Origin of Evil'' (2016) *''Sixty-Five Drive (short)'' (2016) *''Do You Take This Man'' (2016) *''Devil's Due'' (2014) *''Breaking the Girls'' (2012) *''3, 2, 1… Frankie Go Boom'' (2012) *''Water for Elephants'' (2011) *''Dirty Habit'' (2006) *''Touched'' (2005) *''Inner Demon (short)'' (2005) *''50 Ways to Leave Your Lover'' (2004) *''Secret Santa'' (2003) *''The Commission'' (2003) *''Slackers'' (2002) *''Sonic Impact'' (2000) *''The Independent'' (2000) *''The Shangri-la Café (short)'' (2000) *''The Distance'' (2000) *''NetForce'' (1999) *''Permanent Midnight'' (1998) *''The Sleepwalker Killing'' (1997) *''After the Game'' (1997) *''Norma Jean & Marilyn'' (1996) *''Innocent Victims'' (1996) *''The Man Next Door'' (1996) *''The Puppet Masters'' (1994) *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) *''Confessions: Two Faces of Evil'' (1994) *''A Place to Be Loved'' (1993) *''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' (1992) *''Dark Angel'' (1990) *''Critters 2'' (1988) *''La Bamba'' (1987) *''Movers & Shakers'' (1985) *''Policewoman Centerfold'' (1983) *''Murder 1, Dancer 0'' (1983) *''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) *''Joe Dancer: The Big Trade'' (1981) *''The Swap'' (1979) Television *''Station 19'' (2019) *''American Woman'' (2018) *''This Is Us'' (2017) *''Doubt'' (2017) *''Damien'' (2016) *''Bones'' (2014) *''Chasing Life'' (2014) *''Grimm'' (2014) *''Castle'' (2014) *''Justified'' (2013-2014) *''Dallas'' (2013) *''Scandal'' (2012) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2012) *''Men at Work'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2012) *''Work It'' (2012) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2012) *''NCIS'' (2010) *''Memphis Beat'' (2010) *''Lost'' (2005-2010) *''The Forgotten'' (2010) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009) *''Leverage'' (2009) *''ER'' (1994-2007) *''K-Ville'' (2007) *''Conspiracy'' (2007) *''CSI: NY'' (2006) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Medium'' (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2005) *''Boston Legal'' (2005) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) *''Married to the Kellys'' (2003-2004) *''Miracles'' (2003) *''Boomtown'' (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''Judging Amy'' (2003) *''Presidio Med'' (2002) *''CSI: Miami'' (2002) *''Pasadena'' (2002) *''Wolf Lake'' (2002) *''Family Law'' (2002) *''The Court'' (2002) *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (2002) *''The Chronicle'' (2002) *''First Monday'' (2002) *''JAG'' (2001) *''The Fighting Fitzgeralds'' (2001) *''Angel'' (2000-2001) *''The West Wing'' (2000) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1994-2000) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (2000) *''Any Day Now'' (1999) *''Profiler'' (1999) *''Ally McBeal'' (1999) *''Fantasy Island'' (1998) *''Friends'' (1998) *''Prey'' (1998) *''The X-Files'' (1998) *''From the Earth to the Moon (mini-series)'' (1998) *''Chicago Hope'' (1998) *''The Pretender'' (1997) *''Rugrats'' (1997) *''Fame L.A.'' (1997) *''The Visitor'' (1997) *''Millennium'' (1996) *''Boston Common'' (1996) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1996) *''The Cape'' (1996) *''Nowhere Man'' (1996) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1993-1996) *''Live Shot'' (1995) *''Pointman'' (1995) *''Picket Fences'' (1992-1995) *''Thunder Alley'' (1994) *''The Stand (mini-series)'' (1994) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1994) *''Melrose Place'' (1993) *''Danger Theatre'' (1993) *''Home Free'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1991-1993) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1992) *''Perfect Strangers'' (1986-1992) *''Growing Pains'' (1986-1992) *''Married People'' (1991) *''Uncle Buck'' (1990-1991) *''Alien Nation'' (1989) *''Hooperman'' (1989) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1989) *''21 Jump Street'' (1988) *''Buck James'' (1987) *''The Charmings'' (1987) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1987) *''What's Happening Now!'' (1987) *''The Golden Girls'' (1986) *''You Again?'' (1986) *''Valerie'' (1986) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1986) *''Simon & Simon'' (1985) *''Newhart'' (1985) *''Hunter'' (1985) *''Tales from the Darkside'' (1985) *''Dallas'' (1985) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1985) *''Hotel'' (1985) *''Eye to Eye'' (1985) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1984) *''E/R'' (1984) *''Mama Malone'' (1984) *''T.J. Hooker'' (1984) *''Blue Thunder'' (1984) *''Remington Steele'' (1983) *''Gloria'' (1983) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1983) *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' (1979-1981) *''The Stockard Channing Show'' (1980) *''Police Story'' (1978) External Links * * Category:Actors